Inumaru-kun and Tamako-sensei (chapter)
Inumaru-kun and Tamako-sensei (いぬまるくんとたまこ先生, Inumaru-kun to Tamako-sensei) is chapter 1 of the Inumarudashi manga. Summary In a kindergarten school, a young woman reads Little Red Riding Hood to a group of children. She reads the part where Little Red Riding Hood asks the disguised wolf about his odd features. Suddenly, a child in the audience asks why this manga series is newly serialized, and yet Eyeshield 21 is featured on the front of the Weekly Shōnen Jump magazine. Answering his own question in jealousy and exposing his genitals, he jumps and screams that this is because of the series' popularity in the magazine. The young woman calmly tells Inu-kun not to change the topic. In the early morning hours of her first day as a kindergarten teacher, 22 year old Tamako Yamada looks forward to her new job. Getting on the school bus to work, the bus driver calls her Onee-san, to which Tamako nervously tells him to call her Tamako-sensei. The first child she meets tells her that his father plans to watch Pokémon with him this coming Sunday and give him a Shaymin. Getting along with his conversation, she tells him to bring it to Platinum and give it his Sky form. Having said that, Tamako is grateful to be prepared with her knowledge of Pokémon from Mew to Shaymin. One child then asks Tamako what her favorite character is in Pretty Cure, to which Tamako answers Mimino Kurumi. Another child asks what her favorite SHIPS character is, to which Tamako answers Seiji more than Hiroto. Tamako becomes excited over knowing beforehand about Pretty Cure and Kirarin Revolution too. She then spots Kintarō-kun's shorts starting to show and lightly tells him. From behind her, the bus driver reminds Tamako that she needs to memorize all the kids' addresses. Tamako complies and looks at him slightly horrified, thinking he must be a delinquent. Tamako spots the last kid to pick up, four year old Inu-kun. Naked from his waist down and with a toy dog bag beside him, he holds up a sign on the side of the road, claiming he wants to find true love. Tamako is appalled at the similarity of his actions to Ainori. When Tamako tries to engage in conversation with Inu-kun on the bus, she notices a strange aura coming out of him, one different from the other kids on the bus. She notices him drinking canned coffee, to which Inu-kun loudly claims canned coffee is great. Tamako is surprised at how much he talks like Shoko Nakagawa. Stunned, she checks his name and asks if he's forgotten something. Inu-kun loudly claims he's put everything in his toy dog bag. Looking at his genitals, Tamako nervously tries to remind him of something even more important (pants). Spreading his legs out and jumping up, Inu-kun proclaims not to have anything. Worried, she gets to the point and claims he needs something to cover his genitals, like underwear. Inu-kun claims he does and takes out a bra from his toy bag. Tamako is left traumatized at Inu-kun's weird behavior and tries to be more gentle with Inu-kun, who is now almost completely nude and making a funny face. 8:50 - Break Time 12:00 - Lunch Time 13:30 - Exercise Time 14:30 - Drawing Time 15:30 - Time to Go Home 16:30 - Finished Sending All the Kids VOMIC Two VOMIC adaptations of the chapter were aired as weekly segments of the Japanese variety show Sakiyomi Jan Bang!. First edition Airdate: July 2009 (first week) Cast: Inumaru-kun: Ayaka Saitō Tamako Yamada: Yurin Principal: Chika Ōkubo 清美: Mika Itō Narration: Takeshi Maeda Second edition The second edition is part of a special flash anime edition VOMIC produced by Gathering and aired throughout June 2011. Airdate: June 2011 (first week) Cast: Inumaru-kun: Yū Kobayashi Tamako Yamada: Haruna Kondō Principal: Raikō Sakamoto Kenta: Tetsuya Yanagihara Mocchan: Yoshiyuki Hirai Suzume-chan: Mai Nakahara Characters in order of appearance Category:Chapters